Bartholomew Roberts (Assassin's Creed)
Summary Bartholomew Roberts (1682 – 1722), born John Roberts, was a Welsh pirate and Sage, who raided ships in the Caribbean and on the West African coast between 1719 and 1722. He is regarded by many historians to be the most successful pirate of the Golden Age of Piracy, judging by the number of ships taken and the amount of goods stolen. For his actions, he earned the moniker Black Bart, although the name was never used in his lifetime. His death is often considered to be when the Golden Age of Piracy truly ended. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A physically, higher with swords and guns Name: Bartholomew Roberts, John Roberts (birth name), Black Bart Origin: Assassin's Creed Gender: Male Age: 40 at the time of his death Classification: Human-Isu Hybrid, Sage, Captain of the Royal Fortune Powers and Abilities: |-|Powers=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Information Analysis and Clairvoyance, Analytical Prediction, Retrocognition, Expert Acrobat and parkourer (On par with Edward in terms of mobility), Master Fighter, Pressure Point Strikes, Immortality (Type 4, as a Sage, Roberts is a reincarnation of the Isu Aita who will always be reincarnated in the bodies of various humans and possess his memories and knowledge), Weapon Mastery, Technology Manipulation (As a Sage, Germain is capable of using the First Civilization's technology and artifacts without suffering from any detrimental effects), Precognition (Being a Sage, Roberts would regularly relive memories of Aita in a form of precognitive visions, and also received visions about Edward's mission to kill him. This is probably due to the fact that he possesses more Isu DNA than most other Isu-Hybrids, and thus would have a more potent form of Eagle Vision that allows them to see future events more clearly without exhaustion, with Eagle Vision itself being a limited form of the Isu's sixth sense that allowed them to see through time), Extreme Pain Tolerance, Indomitable Will |-|Resistances=Resistance to Illusion Creation, Perception Manipulation, Sense Manipulation, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Types 1, 2 and 3), Willpower Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Diseases, Life Absorption, Telekinesis, Transmutation, Status Effect Inducement and Paralysis Inducement (Should naturally possess these resistances against all the Pieces of Eden due to being a Sage, who should have similar resistances to the Isu-Hybrids against the Pieces of Eden), Distant Communication and Spying with his Crystal Skull (With the skull and the blood of his targets, he can spy on them and their conversations at any place he wishes to) Attack Potency: At least Small Building level+ physically (With Sages having higher Isu genes than most Isu-Hybrids (upto 5-6% Isu DNA at any given time), he should at the very least be superior to most of them. Effortlessly killed an Assassin by jamming his Hidden Blade into his face. Somewhat comparable to but weaker than Edward Kenway initially, though eventually by 1722 his training easily allowed to keep up on par with the pirate Assassin on equal grounds. As a Sage, he should not be much weaker than François-Thomas Germain, who himself is a fellow Sage and can take blasts from the Sword of Eden), higher with swords and guns Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Edward commented that Roberts was "a nimble one" even by his standards. Should not be much slower than most Isu or other fellow Sages like St. Germain, who can easily dodge attacks from Arno Dorian, and the Master Spy, who can keep up with Lydia Frye) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Wrestled with Edward many times. On par with St-Germain. Should not be much weaker than his Isu brethren) Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class+ Durability: At least Small Building level+ (Took hits from Edward and fought a valiant-but-futile battle against him. Should be comparable to St-Germain in strength, who himself is a Sage and could take blasts from the Sword of Eden) Stamina: Incredibly High (Comparable to Edward, and has taken the same amount and types of punishment as him) Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with his sword. Several meters with firearms. Planetary with Crystal Skull (Its user can spy on any person even from the farthest reaches of Earth, generally inapplicable in combat) Standard Equipment: A cutlass and flintlock pistol Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Sages at early childhood have been known to have remarkable speaking talents, and possess all the memories and intelligence of Aita, a renowned Isu scientist. Was highly assertive and highly charismatic as a leader, expertly leading his crew after the death of his captain. Roberts was also widely renowned to be one of the best pirates of the Golden Age of Piracy, and it was said to have truly ended upon his death. Excelled greatly in marksmanship and was renowned as a pirate who never missed a shot, and was noted by Edward to be considerably agile even by his standards) Weaknesses: Standard human weaknesses. Is somewhat of a glass jaw when it comes to unarmed combat (He excels primarily with melee weapons and firearms). The Crystal Skull needs a blood vial with the blood of his targets to function properly Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Sages Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Technology Users Category:Gun Users Category:Sword Users Category:Pirates Category:Captains Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Ubisoft Category:Characters Category:Immortals Category:Information Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Hybrids Category:Blade Users Category:Retrocognition Users Category:Acrobats Category:Precognition Users